


Папа Ку

by St_Gojyo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Gojyo/pseuds/St_Gojyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке:<br/>Просто Лис быстро сориентировался когда его запечатали в Наруто.<br/>До этого то его запечатывали тока дважды и в обоих случаях его джинчурики были отнюдь не младенцами - сначала взрослая Мито, потом относительно взрослая Кушина. А тут такой джекпот в виде младенца который не то что думать, а даже "агукать" еще толком не умеет.</p><p>Ну и начал Курама, каждый раз как малец захрапит, напрягая свои силы затаскивать сознание того во внутренний мир. А мелкий и рад такой большой,теплой и лохматой игрушке.<br/>А в результате получим примерно это:<br/>• На лепет мелкого Наруто о том что во сне он постоянно видит лиса внимания особо не обратили - списали на воздействие чакры Лиса на организм.<br/>• Из-за того что Наруто постоянно тусуется в клетке у Лиса он полностью адаптировался к демонической чакре.<br/>• Образы Минато и Кушины увидел не в 16 как в каноне, а как тока дорос до того чтоб дотянутся до печати.<br/>• Благодаря Лисьему воспитанию не строит из себя папу Римского, то есть никакого всепрощения и отпущения грехов за даром.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Серьезно? — Курама приоткрыл глаз, рассматривая сидящего с той стороны клетки младенца. — Уже?  
— Ку? — младенец подполз к клетке и протянул ручку. — Ку! Ку! Па! 

Лис улыбнулся, и тут же поспешил снова спрятать клыки. Нельзя пугать доверчивого малявку.  
Первое слово. Наконец-то. Человеческий детеныш обретает разум, с которым можно работать. Образы-ощущения младенца давно приелись Кураме. Он словно сам впадал в детство после каждой попытки общения с Наруто.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что юный джинчурики воспримет огромного зверя как... игрушку. 

— Все верно, человеческий детеныш, — Курама осторожно пропустил тонкий ручеек чакры между прутьями и погладил Наруто по спине.  
Тот радостно залопотал, плюхнувшись на задницу, и хлопал ручками по воде, пытаясь поймать чакру.

— Все верно, человеческий детеныш, — Курама позволил Наруто схватить чакру и тут же её рассеял. — Можешь звать меня так. Твой отец тоже здесь...  
— Па-па-па! — согласно загулил малявка, хлопая ладошами по воде. 

О, если была хоть малейшая возможность заманить мальчишку в клетку! Курама уже был бы свободен!  
Увы.  
Четвертый делал все в спешке, но созданная им печать работала на совесть. Без помощи джинчурики свободу ему не обрести.

— Иди сюда, малыш, — Курама лег к клетке боком, внимательно наблюдая за Наруто, который с довольной улыбкой на круглом личике запустил обе ручки в густую шерсть, а потом и сам зарылся туда с головой. — Хочешь еще историй, м?  
— Ку! Па-па! — согласился человеческий детеныш. Истории ему нравились. То есть, скорее ему нравился голос Курамы, но лис старался об этом не думать. Оскорбительно!  
Его голос должен вселять ужас и трепет, а не вызывать восторг! Даже такой искренний!

Ничего. Прогресс пошел. Скоро Наруто заговорит. Начнет задавать вопросы, как все детеныши.  
И Курама станет тем, кто ответит на них. Чистую правду ответит... Ведь правда такая разная, у всех своя.

— Давным-давно, в далеких мирах жили... а может и до сих пор не сдохли... злые-злые шиноби, — начал Курама. 

На самом деле, он знал много историй, сказок, баек и анекдотов. Издержки долгой жизни и постоянных, хоть и нежелательных, контактов с людьми. А уж когда эта курица Мито запечатала его в себя!  
Надо же было хоть на что-то отвлечься?

Но Кураме нравилось рассказывать про клан Ооцуцуке. Больше тем, что этот рассказ позволял вспомнить, с чего все началось. Как-то он попытался рассказать Наруто про более поздние времена, но обнаружил, что изо рта течет пена, а человеческий детеныш испугано хнычет и порывается уползти. 

Курама считал, что у него неплохой самоконтроль. Да вы только посмотрите на придурка Шукаку! Рядом с ним Курама просто образец сдержанности!

Но не в том случае, когда речь идет о глазастом ублюдке, без всяких печатей подчиняющего биджу. Урррод! Убить! Уничтожить, навсегда лишить шанса на перерождение!  
О, как же Курама его ненавидел! 

Но ненависть — это последнее, что он должен демонстрировать детенышу. Нет, малыш должен пребывать в полной уверенности, что Курама его главный защитник! Тот, кто всегда поможет и утешит, даст ответ на любой вопрос. Его самое близкое существо.

Наруто должен его полюбить. Полюбить и добровольно снять печать.  
А еще он забавен. По крайне мере, сейчас... 

Лис вздохнул. Он столько терпел. Вытерпит и еще дюжину лет.

— Па, — детеныш широко зевнул и пустил слюни. Отвратительно. Люди отвратительны. Даже в своем подсознании умудряются гадить.  
— Спи, малыш, — вздохнул Курама, вновь открывая поток чакры. — Завтра у тебя будет насыщенный день. Тебе нужно поскорее развиваться.

Время текло медленно, прогресс едва двигался. Вероятно, Кураме не стоит жаловаться, наверняка, другим братьям достались не настолько удобные клетки, вспомнить только пребывание внутри Кушины, но... как же медленно! Как же медленно растут человеческие детеныши!  
Как же медленно взрослеет Наруто!  
Полтора года, а все, что Курама слышал от мальчишки — «папа Кура» и «Ням-ням». Лис уже начал подозревать, что детеныша морят голодом. Он постоянно хотел есть. Постоянно. 

И очень расстраивался, когда «папа Кура» не давал «ням-ням». Чакра прекрасный заменитель еды как источник энергии, но вот ощущения... 

Нет, Курама решительно не понимал людей. Разве не в их природе заботиться о своих детенышах? Или со смертью родителей джинчурики, его судьба никого не волнует?  
Как неосмотрительно. Кушина, несмотря на малый возраст, прекрасно знала, как удержать Девятихвостого.  
Даже слишком хорошо.

А Наруто? В его воспоминаниях и ощущениях подозрительно... пусто. Только «папа Кура». С одной стороны, это только на руку Кураме, а с другой...  
Что происходит снаружи, чтоб им всем чакрой захлебнуться?!

***

— И сегодня я кушал салатик, — делился впечатлениями Наруто, как обычно, развалившись на лапе и мусоля мех. — Салатик вкусный!  
— Не сомневаюсь. Ты выучил счет, как я тебя просил, Наруто?  
— Да... — малыш спрятал лицо в меху, отчего его голос звучал глухо.  
— Наруто. Не ври.  
— Я хотел! Но...  
— Кушал салатик.  
— Вкусный!  
— З-замечательно, Наруто, — мягко, насколько было в его силах, протянул Курама, — Но помимо еды, тебе требуется учиться.  
— Не хочу! — мальчишка упрямо замотал головой. — Так все говорят!  
— Кто? — заинтересовался Курама.  
— Ну... Ирука-сан. Он говорит, что скоро я буду учиться в Академии.  
— Он говорит правду, — кивнул Курама. — Там из тебя сделают шиноби. Ты же хочешь стать шиноби, Наруто?  
— Хочу, — вздохнул он. — Но там же много людей?  
— Вероятно. Я не знаю.  
— Меня не любят. Люди — страшные! Одному — лучше! 

Курама прикрыл глаза, гася вспышку раздражения. Одному лучше. Конечно. Лучше, когда у тебя есть друг и советчик. Интересно, как шиноби представляли жизнь джинчурики?

Можно опустить быт, его кормили и обстирывали. По минимуму и спустя рукава. Без особого усердия давали основы, без которых не обойтись. Но остальное? Почему этим занимается Курама?!

Человеческие детеныши рассеяны и нечистоплотны от рождения! Сколько нервов и времени Курама потратил, чтобы приучить Наруто умываться по утрам и хотя бы раз в несколько дней заправлять постель, не знает никто. Даже сам Курама сомневается, потому что ему пришлось труднее, чем в сражении с Хаширамой.

Воспитатели приюта, в лучшем случае, относились к Наруто равнодушно. Они его не любили. Боялись. Жалкие людишки, наверняка, в красках представляли, как из мальчишки вырывается девятихвостый демон и уничтожает их и их деревню. 

Не то, чтобы он не хотел и не собирался... Но не прямо же сейчас! 

— Тебе дадут свой дом. Ты же не будешь весь день в Академии. Вечером ты будешь дома, а ночью — со мной. Разве плохо? — так же мягко спросил Курама.  
— Нет... но люди все равно страшные!  
— Хорошо, — Курама кивнул. — Они страшные. Значит, тебе нужно стать сильным, чтобы не бояться их. 

Наруто задумался, переваривая идею. 

— А ты... — спустя несколько минут, начал он, — Не можешь меня защитить? — Наруто задрал голову, с надеждой заглядывая Кураме в глаза.  
— Прости, Наруто, — Курама вздохнул. — Видишь это? — он постучал свободной лапой по печати. Наруто кивнул. — Только ты можешь это снять. А иначе мы можем видеться только так, пока ты спишь.  
— Я сейчас! — Наруто радостно подскочил и начал карабкаться по лапе Курамы до печати. Лис его не останавливал. Ему самому было интересно, выйдет ли что-то или нет.

— Не получается! — обиженно воскликнул Наруто и запыхтел. Он раскраснелся от натуги и расстройства. Печать не поддавалась.

Курама только махнул всеми хвостами разом. Естественно, сейчас у Наруто не получилось, и получиться не могло! Но на секунду, на краткий безумный миг, лис почти поверил, что сейчас, прямо сейчас, он получит свободу! 

С трудом успокоившись и проглотив раздосадованный рык, Курама улыбнулся. 

— Ничего страшного. Это особая печать, Наруто. Ты сможешь снять её, когда вырастешь и станешь сильным.  
— Но почему! — Наруто закусил губу и расплакался. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной и днем! Всегда был рядом!  
— Я рядом всегда. Просто говорить мы можем только в твоих снах, — Курама обнял мальчишку кончиком левого хвоста, утешая. — Не бойся, Наруто. Когда-нибудь ты сможешь меня выпустить, и мы всегда будем вместе. А пока тебе нужно многое узнать. А для этого — хорошо учиться в Академии.  
— Я стану лучшим учеником! — утирая слезы, пообещал Наруто. — Верь мне!  
— Молодец, — Курама вздохнул. Кажется, одной проблемой меньше. — А теперь повторим счет. Сколько у меня хвостов?


	2. Глава, в которой Курама получает часы в подарок

Первый день Наруто в Академии запомнился Кураме куда сильнее, чем самому Наруто. За несколько часов тот умудрился заснуть четыре раза, сбегая во внутренний мир и за пояснениями к Кураме.

Сначала его возмутило, что теперь несколько лет придется рано вставать! Почему папа Ку подло умолчал об этом, убеждая поступить в Академию?

Как будто Курама знал. У него-то в этой клятой клетке часов нет! Наруто, сбитый с мысли, заткнулся и обвел видимую область лабиринта взглядом. Часов не обнаружил и очень огорчился за Кураму.

И пообещал принести свои. 

— Верь мне! — подпрыгивая на месте от избытка энергии, убеждал Наруто. Лис смеялся и убеждаться не спешил. А потом и вовсе выставил парня наружу, учиться дальше.

Потом ему не понравились кандзи. Кураме пришлось вновь поднять ленивого детеныша к самой печати и напомнить про данное Наруто обещание.   
Убедившись, что коварный листок и в самом деле исписан мерзкими закорючками, Наруто нахохлился и ушел сам.

Курама искренне надеялся, что слушать сенсея, а не планировать побег с уроков.

Затем неугомонный ребенок появился на минутку, чтобы сообщить Кураме очень важную новость: мел на вкус — невкусный! Дождавшись, когда подопечный исчезнет, Курама распластался по полу и обреченно прикрыл глаза лапами.  
Восемь лет. Еще восемь лет, как минимум!  
Рикудо, за что?!

Наверное, он бы не выдержал, приди Наруто в четвертый раз с подобной глупостью. Нарычал бы. Или отгородился хвостами и притворился спящим, а потом долго слушал упреки. Ну, минуты три, дольше сердиться Наруто не умел.  
Но это все равно долго! Он Кьюби, сильнейший из Биджу, он не должен терпеть упреки короткоживущей букашки!

Но в этот раз вечную тишину несуществующего лабиринта нарушили тихие всхлипы. Курама напомнил себе про близкую свободу и гениальный план, и открыл левый глаз.  
Расстроенный Наруто стоял у самой решетки, кулаком вытирая крупные слезы.

Дети. Человеческие детеныши. Курама надолго задумался над странным поведением сверстников Наруто, одновременно баюкая джинчурики в изгибе правого хвоста, и пытался понять, действительно ли шиноби Конохи настолько глупы, что раскрыли детям секрет личности джинчурики? И Мито, и Кушина старательно скрывали этот факт. А что насчет Наруто? 

Осторожные наводящие вопросы прояснили картину. 

Дети не знали, кто живет внутри Наруто. Просто взрослые запретили им дружить и общаться с «этим ребенком». Подкрепив глупый запрет предупреждением об опасности и неуравновешенности самого Наруто. 

Ложь и несусветная глупость. Когда Курама вырвется из клетки, ему будет совершенно все равно, дружит ли с кем-то Наруто или нет.   
Он убьет всех. 

Но пока этот славный день не настал, Кураме приходится разбираться с детскими проблемами. Убеждать Наруто не прогуливать занятия в Академии. Курама, разумеется, мудр и многоопытен, но обучить шиноби совершенно не способен.  
Свихнется раньше.

Повальный игнор, как от одноклассников, так и учителей, что ни говори, штука неприятная. Особенно для такого мелкого детеныша. Но ведь Наруто никогда не остается один, папа Ку всегда с ним.

Если бы у него был способ хотя бы посмотреть на внешний мир! Курама даже и не надеялся влиять на происходящее напрямую. Но собственное зрение, а не пересказ искаженных восприятием Наруто событий! 

— Наруто, посмотри на меня, — попросил Курама, поняв, что вовсе не убедил Наруто в необходимости посещать Академию. — Просто твои сверстники глупые. 

Еще глупее, чем этот конкретный детеныш. Но у него солидное преимущество — с ним делится своей мудростью Курама! 

— А их родители еще глупее.  
— Они у них хотя бы есть, — буркнул Наруто, шмыгая носом.   
— У тебя тоже были родители. Весьма... достойные, — Лис удивился, что сумел выговорить подобную чушь, даже не скрипнув зубами. — Очень сильные шиноби, — Курама погладил мальчишку кончиком правого хвоста. — Но судьба сложилась так, что остались только мы с тобой.   
— Расскажи про них! — слезы высохли мгновенно и теперь взгляд Наруто пылал требовательным интересом. 

Ох, как опрометчиво. Не стоило начинать этот разговор. Он надеялся отложить откровения на более позднее время. Когда Наруто научится логически мыслить. Когда сформирует трезвый взгляд на мир.  
Когда Наруто забудет, каково это, просто спать, без погружения во внутренний мир.

Конечно же, Курама все расскажет. И даже не станет упоминать, как «хорошо» ему жилось в теле Кушины и как он «благодарен» Минато за очередную клетку.   
Ненужные подробности. И джинчурики слишком мал, чтобы понять и принять всю правду.

— Твои родители были очень-очень сильные шиноби, — задумчиво начал Курама, положив морду на скрещенные передние лапы и позволяя Наруто играть с правым ухом.

Да, сильные. Кушину делал могущественной заточенный внутри Курама, Минато доказал свою силу, загнав и запечатав его в нового джинчурики...

И всей их силы не хватило, чтобы защитить сына от судьбы парии.  
Как иронично. Курама посмеялся бы, если бы не человеческий детеныш, чьи крохотные ручки привычно перебирали густую шерсть.

— Твоя мама была очень красива, — соврал Курама, судорожно соображая, что в человечке вообще может быть красивого. — Она... она... была рыжая, как лисица! 

— Как ты? — Наруто сгреб в горсть шерсть Курамы, видимо, собираясь выдрать и хорошенько рассмотреть, какого цвета волосы были у мамы.   
— Почти, — будто Курама помнит, какой оттенок волос был у какой-то там человечки. Рыжие и ладно.   
— А у папы?   
— Как у тебя, — а тут и врать не пришлось, и Курама почувствовал себя спокойней. Ему не нравилось хоть сколько-нибудь напрягаться, чтобы обмануть Наруто. — Ты вообще на него очень похож.   
— Правда? —непонятно чему обрадовался Наруто. Люди.   
— Правда.   
— А я такой же сильный, как он?   
— Возможно, — Курама прищурился. — Станешь. Но для этого надо хорошо учиться и делать утром зарядку.

Наруто надулся, чувствуя подвох, но не в силах сообразить, в чем. Забавный человеческий детеныш. 

— Но ты же мне поможешь, да? — попросил Наруто через несколько минут. — Учиться? Ирука-сенсей так непонятно объясняет...   
— Конечно. Когда ты будешь спать, мы разберем с тобой все непонятные места.   
— А техники шиноби?! — обнаглел детеныш. Даже встал на ноги и подпрыгнул от возбуждения. Курама тряхнул ухом, прихлопывая ребенка обратно в сидячее положение.  
— Посмотрим.   
— Тогда я стану лучшим учеником! Верь мне! 

Курама вздохнул. Где-то он уже слышал подобное... но пусть. Чем чаще Наруто это повторяет, чем больше верит сам.

Впрочем, упорства Наруто было не занимать. Курама позволил себе немного погордиться — разве не у него детеныш научился никогда не сдаваться?

Наруто плохо давалась теория. Очень плохо. Даже несмотря на то, что домашнее задание, по сути, они делали вместе.   
Долгие подробные объяснения нагоняли на мальчика зевоту. Зато практические демонстрации и самые тупые, зато прямые — даже самые глупые — аналогии шли на ура.

«Духовная и телесная чакра — это как соус и лапша? И надо правильно смешать, чтобы получилось вкусно? Понял, папа Ку!»

Однажды Наруто целый день не появлялся и Курама даже начал волноваться. Потом выяснилось, что его учителю просто надоели, два обнаглевших ученика, спящих на уроках.  
И с чего он решил привязаться именно к Наруто?   
Курама считал, что для любого жителя этой безумной деревни это понятно. Сам Наруто объяснил это заботой Ируки-сенсея.  
Маленький и глупый детеныш, все еще такой наивный. 

Сам Курама скалил клыки и мечтал, когда убьет и Ируку-сенсея, и старика-Хокаге, и... в общем, кого встретит, того и убьет. Но за этими ему не лень будет побегать. 

Дни шли, и Наруто, и Курама втянулись в учебу — да, Курама тоже узнал много нового, в чем вовсе не спешил признаваться. Совместно составили расписание, и даже пытались его соблюдать.

Раннее пробуждение, зарядка, плотный завтрак — пришлось припугнуть Наруто тем, что Минато питался исключительно полезной пищей — и усердная учеба.   
А ночью начинался форменный допрос, когда Наруто требовал у Курамы объяснить все непонятное. 

Как низко он пал. Обучать человеческого детеныша даже не сложной технике боя, не показывать, беспредельное могущество чакры, а... учить грамоте и математике. Посмотрел бы Курама, окажись Наруто в компании Санби. Вот уж тупица из тупиц...

Все шло хорошо целый год. Курама даже почти и не вспоминал о своем плане, о своем нетерпении — некогда было.  
Но стабильность и размеренное течение жизни однажды разрушило... нечто. 

Курама в первые секунды даже испугался. Испугался, словно вновь оказался впервые запечатан в человека.   
Что происходит? Что с Наруто? Если его внутренний мир так корежит, то что же происходит с его телом?!

А вдруг нашли более подходящего джинчурики?! Ведь для распоследнего тупицы очевидно — Наруто худший из возможных сосудов. А если он рассказал о Кураме, о том, что может с ним общаться?   
Тогда Кураму точно вытянут из Наруто и запечатают в новую, куда более надежную клетку. 

Его план, его мечта о свободе пойдет прахом! И Наруто... Наруто извлечения просто не переживет. 

И, когда печать вздрогнула и засветилась, Курама полностью уверился в своем предположении и взвыл, в ярости и отчаянии. Он не хотел в новую клетку! Умирать не хотел тем более. Несколько лет забвения хуже самой ужасной клетки! 

А затем он... увидел. Внешний мир. Внешний мир, трава под носом и чьи-то ноги. 

Что происходит?

Картинка несколько минут не менялась, а потом чьи-то ноги утопали, вместе со всем остальным телом. Место ног заняли коленки и ладони — кажется, из другого набора.   
Немного мельтешения и картинка словно поехала вверх, позволяя Кураме рассмотреть еще одного человеческого детеныша. Тот робко пялил белые глазами и протягивал платок дрожащей рукой. 

И тут Кураму осенило.   
Он же видит глазами Наруто! Но... как? Джинчурики ослабил печать? Сам? Как у него это получилось?   
И... не сможет ли он сломать ее окончательно намного раньше, чем планировал Курама?! 

Лис заметался в клетке, не отрывая взгляда от «окошка» во внешний мир. Как бы Курама не кичился своим самообладанием, уравновешенностью и редкостным долготерпением, но перед самим собой ему приходилось быть честным. Хотя бы изредка.

И сейчас он сгорал от нетерпения; еще немного и бросится ловить свои же хвосты, словно тупая лисица тварного мира! Когда же Наруто уснет! Уснет и расскажет, что случилось днем! Почему ослабла печать! И тогда Курама сможет понять, как человеческий детеныш может его освободить!

***

Кажется, перед появлением Наруто прошла вечность. Или две.

Конечно, окошко в мир немного скрашивало ожидание, но нетерпение все равно жгло огнем. Кураму не волновал ни вид деревни — он все равно её разрушит, ни жуткий беспорядок в квартире Наруто — какая разница, скоро вся деревня станет подобными руинами, ни тот факт, что на ужин Наруто заварил растворимого рамена вместо риса с овощами.

Потом бесконечно долго чистил зубы и расстилал постель, вертелся в поисках удобной позы...

И появился перед клеткой. Как всегда. И чем-то расстроенный. Но Курама не волновали чувства мальчишки, когда свобода так близко.

— Что случилось днем, Наруто?! — нетерпеливо спросил лис, прижимаясь к воротам клетки. Надо бы успокоится, прилечь и не пугать Наурто, но... но Курама просто не мог. В груди жгло жаждой свободы и действий. И Наруто — ключ к ним.

— Ну... — мальчишка по привычке подошел к самым прутьям клетки и потянулся к хвосту. — Я заступился за девочку.

Он улыбнулся и гордо выпятил грудь. 

— И все?  
— И меня побили... — теперь он смотрел себе под ноги. — Но их было трое! И они старше! Напали на Хинату! Но я ее защитил! 

Понятно. Его побили, ему было больно и страшно. Настолько страшно, что он направил чакру к тому, кто был ему другом и родителем все эти годы. К Кураме. Но силенок для разрушения печати не хватило. 

Очевидно, он просто недостаточно испугался! 

— Молодец, Наруто! Ты должен им отомстить! — оскалился Курама.   
— Что? — мальчишка недоверчиво нахмурился. — Папа Ку, но ты ведь говорил, чтобы я не лез в драки.   
— Было рано. А теперь пора! Пора учиться нападать и сражаться!   
— То есть, если они опять полезут к Хинате...   
— Плевать на Хинату! — не выдержал Курама, яростно размахивая хвостами. — Она никто! Ты почти сломал печать! Посмотри! — Курама вцепился лапами в прутья клетки. — Еще немного и ты меня освободишь!  
— Но... ты же говорил, что я смогу сделать это, когда вырасту и стану сильным, — кажется, Наруто едва сдерживал слезы.   
— Ты уже стал сильным. Ты можешь разрушить печать! — Курама выпустил когти, царапая пол. — Попробуй! 

Наруто задрал голову, рассматривая печать, и неуверенно кивнул. 

— Ты сможешь, — уговаривал его Курама, то и дело срываясь на утробный рык. — Только представь, как нам будет чудесно вдвоем! Всегда, не только во снах! Я покатаю тебя на спине! Мы сможем вместе уйти из этой деревни и повидать мир!   
— Правда? — Наруто несмело улыбнулся. То ли обещанию покатать, то ли путешествиям...   
— Конечно! 

Мальчишка зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Пускай так. Главное — чтобы снял печать. Или ослабил хотя бы вполовину! Дальше Курама справится сам! 

Минуты шли, Наруто багровел от напряжения, а Курама готовился к прыжку. И...   
На противоположной стене коридора появились часы. Большие круглые часы.   
Лабиринт наполнился мерным тиканьем. 

— Ой, — Наруто виновато опустил голову.   
— Что это, Наруто? — прошипел Курама.   
— Ну... помнишь, я обещал тебе часы? Я думал о клетке, о тебе, а потом вспомнил, как обещал часы. И вот... прости, я сейчас...   
— ТЫ ИДИОТ!

Наруто отшатнулся и непонимающе на него уставился. Курама собрался выдать еще несколько характеристик Наруто, но прикусил язык. Нет, нельзя, Курама и так непозволительно рискует.   
Как бы ни хотелось сказать ему правду — нельзя. 

— Наруто, — безуспешно пытаясь смягчить голос и фальшиво улыбаясь, протянул Курама. — Прости, я не то...   
— Ты как они, да? — Наруто прикусил губу. — Как все остальные, да?   
— Конечно же нет, Наруто. Я вспылил, прости ме... 

Наруто замотал головой и... исчез.   
Курама позволил эмоциям выйти наружу и заревел во всю глотку. Эхо затерялось в лабиринте, глухо плеснула вода.

Свобода была так близко! А теперь?   
Наруто испугался его. И обиделся. Насколько сильно? Что, если он больше не вернется? Постарается не возвращаться?!

Курама резко оборвал вой и поджал хвосты.   
Окошко во внешний мир темное, ничего не разглядеть. Наверное, Наруто уткнулся в подушку.   
Часы издевательски тикали. 

Тик-так. Тик-так.  
Ду-рак. Ду-рак. 

И в самом деле дурак, куда там Шукаку. Погнался за эфемерной надеждой, сорвался, разрушил все, кропотливо создаваемое семь лет.

Незаслуженно обидел Наруто.


	3. Глава, в которой Курама ведет себя непедагогично

Наруто проспал. То есть не проспал, а осознанно, с некоторой даже озлобленностью, проигнорировал звонок будильника и начало уроков в Академии. У ребенка нашлось куда более важное занятие — несколько часов кряду изучать потолок, время от времени вытирая текущие слезы.

Плохо. Мальчишка сильно переживает из-за ссоры. Курама тоже переживает из-за глупого срыва, способного свести на нет все его достижения, но маленький джинчурики, в отличие от заточенного в нем биджу, способен попросту оборвать связь. И намеренно, и случайно — Кураме придется одинаково кисло в любом случае.

И одиноко, ведь Наруто больше не будет проваливаться в подсознание, стоит ему задремать.  
А как же он, Курама? Как же его долгожданная и близкая свобода?!

Курама пытался связаться с Наруто, докричаться до разума джинчурики, хоть как-то воздействовать, но печать начисто блокировала все потуги. И лишь трещина, созданная испугом Наруто, осталась окном во внешний мир.   
Крохотным окошком, преломляющим все взглядом ребенка.   
Ни звуков. Ни запахов. 

Но все же это был доступ во внешний мир! 

Когда Курама был заточен в Кушине, нечто подобное являлась пределом его мечтаний. Сразу за "вырваться и убить всех".  
Но сейчас, получив подтверждение того, что Наруто способен воздействовать на печать, что в его силах и воле снять её... О, теперь милость судьбы казалась Кураме жестокой насмешкой.

Даже большей, чем отдающее эхом нескончаемое тиканье часов. Если верить глазам Наруто, отстающих от настоящих ровно на 17 минут. Кажется, у его джинчурики не все ладно с чувством времени.

Лис вздохнул и растянулся перед окном во внешний мир. Хоть какое-то разнообразие и развлечение, все лучше, чем грызть собственные хвосты от злости и скуки.

А Наруто как раз понял, что с его шилом в попе весь день в постели не вылежать, и решил подняться. И сразу же, не умываясь, заварил пачку растворимого рамена. Вот же паршивец!  
А как убедительно врал, что правильно питается и к этой гадости ни-ни!!!

И говорил, что часто — каждую неделю - делает уборку. Часто, ага. Может быть, Курама несправедлив и Наруто слишком расстроен после ссоры с “папой Ку”, но вряд ли ТАКОЙ бардак можно устроить за одну ночь. На ощупь, потому что Курама не видел, чтобы ночью Наруто вставал. 

Застегнув ботинки, Наруто выскочил на улицу, а Курама получил прекрасную возможность рассмотреть деревню. Вчера ему было, мягко говоря, не до этого. 

Что ж… ничего особенного. И мало что изменилось. Не то чтобы он в прошлые разы приглядывался к жилищам ничтожных насекомых, но как ему казалось — все осталось на своих местах. Обидно — он так старательно разносил все в пыль...

Маленькие деревянные домики, разрушить которые можно одним ударом лапы. Курама зажмурился от приятных воспоминаний и чуть не пропустил момент, когда Наруто вбежал в Академию. 

Как-то скромно. Нет, Курама не собирался давать советы по воспитанию шиноби, но обстановка внутри ему показалась унылой и… простецкой. Особенно учитель. Слишком молодой — разве он может чему-нибудь научить детей?   
По крайне мере, Наруто точно нет. 

Кураме пришлось учить джинчурики самому! Не дай Рикудо, кто узнает, позора не оберешься! Впрочем, к концу дня, Курама понял, дела еще хуже, чем ему казалось. И в сложившемся положении дел виноват не только неопытный "сенсей". Сенсей, ха!

Курама зарычал, в раздражении саданув по прутьям клетки сразу тремя правыми хвостами. 

Безответственный сопляк! Стать — быть! — учителем великая честь! Раскрыть потенциал ученика, развить его таланты, помочь найти собственный путь и придать форму невнятным устремлениям!  
Связь учитель-ученик священна! Уж на что мало времени Рикудо провел с биджу, но дать понимание основ не поленился.  
А что Курама видит глазами Наруто?! 

Листок с заданием. Совсем простым, начала геометрии: несколько задач с плоскими и объёмными фигурами. Нечто подобное они с Наруто уже разбирали, и мальчишка неплохо справлялся. Особенно когда Курама сформировал видимые модели из собственной чакры.

Но сейчас джинчурики беспомощно — а может быть, и нет, но Кураме упорно казалось, что беспомощно — смотрит на листок. Даже к кисточке не потянулся, чтобы записать решение. 

Курама возмущенно махнул всеми хвостами и приподнял голову с передних лап. Ведь это же так просто! Даже он, Курама, плевать хотевший на человеческие науки, понимает последовательность решения примера!   
О чем думает Наруто?! Почему он хотя бы не спишет, ведь дети рядом уже решили по две-три задачи? 

Картинка дрогнула и резко сменилась — Наруто задрал голову. Рядом стоял его учитель и что-то выговаривал. Кураме не нравилась ситуация. И особенно выражение лица этого человека. Снисходительно-жалостливое с оттенком брезгливости. Жалость оскорбительна, пускай Наруто этого еще и не знает.   
Зато Курама знает. И однажды объяснит джинчурики. Даже если в следующий раз они заговорят только в день его освобождения.  
Но если раньше, то и геометрию Курама не поленится объяснить повторно, раз уже бездарный сенсей не нашел подхода к ученику.

Примерно так же прошли и остальные уроки в Академии. Наруто завалил еще два теоретических теста, а лекцию, на которой давали новый материал, провел, отвернувшись от учителя и уставившись в окно.

С практикой у мальчишки тоже не ладилось, но на ней он демонстрировал хоть какие-то успехи. Минимальные.  
Курама давно так не злился — даже эти жалкие людишки с их ничтожными каплями чакры должны понимать, что у Наруто, с его резервом и заточенным в печати биджу, будут проблемы с контролем.   
И носящий гордое звание "сенсея" в первую очередь! Но тот ничего не предпринимал.

По крайне мере, во время выполнения упражнений он ни разу не подошел к Наруто, не поправил самые очевидные ошибки, и полностью проигнорировал его разбитые во время длинных прыжков коленки.

О чем они только думают? Неужели опасаются, что научившись контролировать чакру, Наруто освободит Кураму? То есть, опасаются-то правильно, но по совершенно неправильной причине! Если они действительно надеялись сдержать “демона”, то должны натаскивать джинчурики до уровня каге круглые сутки, а не бросать беспомощного малыша барахтаться самостоятельно. 

И все же, стоит отдать Наруто должное, упорства ему не занимать. У него ничего не получалось, и получиться не могло — Курама знает, он же сам воплощенная чакра! — но джинчурики не сдавался. Набивал шишки и пытался снова, раз за разом.

Вот бы Наруто проявлял такую старательность на всех уроках! Особенно на уроках Курамы, а то развалится на мягком хвосте, играет с шерстью, и дела ему нет, что Демон-Лис мозги сворачивает, пытаясь понятнее объяснить то, что и сам-то не особо хорошо знает.  
А он не учитель! Он биджу! Гордый и вольный... будет.  
Скоро.

Курама снова вздохнул. Как странно. Он провел с Наруто столько времени, как мог, старался стать ему другом и заменить родителей, и все же совсем не понимал, насколько же малышу трудно живется.

Люди. Такие жалкие, такие смешные... поодиночке. Но это их желание сбиваться в стаи! И не просто сбиваться, действовать сообща!  
Ах, как же Курама в свое время недооценил эту опасность... То, что остальные биджу провалились в одну с ним яму, утешало слабо. Вообще не утешало.  
Он же самый умный, самый сильный, самый-самый-самый... хвостатый!

А теперь ему придется принимать во внимание эту странную человеческую потребность. В общении. В принадлежности.  
В признании.

Если так пойдет и дальше, Курама останется в клетке до конца жизни Наруто. Конечно, вряд ли она будет долгой, но умирать ЗАОДНО едва ли не хуже, чем сидеть в печати.

Нужно что-то делать. Менять. Срочно! Не просто уроки, не просто утешение. Наруто необходим полноценный учитель, а не рассказчик поучительных сказок и развивающая игрушка с мягкими удобными хвостами. 

Без вмешательства Курамы, Наруто вряд ли достигнет уровня генина. Что будет прискорбно, ведь личный потенциал джинчурики гораздо, гораздо выше. Хотя бы за счет Курамы, не считая личных талантов малыша.

Он должен дать Наруто цель, новую, достойную цель. Например, шляпа Хокаге — не когда-нибудь, а как можно скорее. Ведь хокаге повинен во множестве грехов, искупить которые должен собственной жизнью.   
И мучительной смертью.  
Непростой задачей будет убедить в этом Наруто. Не после того, как малыш стал свидетелем позорного срыва Курамы.

С этого момента Кураме придется отложить мысли о свободе. Не отказаться, о нет, но отложить. Забыть полностью... на время. И всецело посвятить себя воспитанию джинчурики.  
В должном ключе... к свободе.

Вечером, ожидаемо, Наруто решил не спать. Курама с недовольством смотрел, как мальчишка сидит за обеденным столом, заваленным стаканами из-под лапши, и клюет носом. Не в его возрасте бороться со сном. Даже обладателю невероятного по силе упрямства.   
Наруто тоже это понял и принялся по квартире бродить.   
Хоть бы мусор убрал. Или уроки учил. Занятость помогла бы бороться со сном.   
Особенно физическая активность.

Кажется, Наруто тоже об этом вспомнил.   
И начал отрабатывать прыжки.

М-да. Такими темпами его не то, что в генины не возьмут — из академии выпрут!   
И Курама готов заложить семь хвостов из девяти на то, что обитатели деревни этому только порадуются и предложат Наруто работу… лапшичника, например! Искренне считая, что Наруто от такой перспективы будет счастлив. 

Пусть утрутся, жалкие человечки. Курама сильнейший биджу. И умнейший! И если он не слепит из мальчишки величайшего хокаге, то сделать этого не смог бы никто!   
Даже Рикудо!

Глубокой ночью Наруто наконец-то устал разносить квартиру и принял более-менее логичное решение — прогуляться.   
То есть, это Курама так подумал. На самом деле мальчишка продолжил свои тренировки на свежем воздухе. Оказывается, Наруто двужильный. И это сопливый мальчишка, несколько лет назад прудивший в штаны. Хм. Не зря он так похож на своего отца. Тот наверняка точно так же набивал свои шишки изнуряющими тренировками. И проламывал многомудрым лбом стены. 

Курама не хотел, чтобы Наруто проламывал стены. Наруто должен их перепрыгивать. Или находить более элегантные решения. 

Выпустить биджу, чтобы тот разнес их в пыль.

В деревенском парке у Наруто получилась не лучше, чем в маленькой захламленной комнате. Курама наблюдал за упражнениями сквозь щель в пальцах, прикрыв морду лапой. Прикрыл бы и второй, да опасался пропустить момент настоящей опасности.  
Не то, чтобы печать позволит ему вмешаться, но Курама хотя бы будет точно знать, что случилось.

Печальная ошибка не заставила себя долго ждать: Наруто отдышался, подолом футболки вытер залитое потом лицо и прыгнул снова.  
В этот раз он сумел правильно направить чакру... так и не поняв, сколько же именно требуется.  
Крохи, с его-то цыплячьим весом, а чакры зачерпнул, словно он Акимичи.   
Взрослый.

Курама искренне надеялся, что Наруто потерял сознание раньше, чем почувствовал боль. Со всей скорости, упрямым лбом да об дерево, выращенное недоброй памяти Хаширамой...

Стоит сказать прямо, Кураме в подобной ситуации повезло меньше. А потом его и вовсе того... запечатали.

Курама поднялся в клетке, встревоженно перебирая хвостами и переступая с лапы на лапу. Наруто возник сразу же перед клеткой, а не пришел по лабиринту-проекции разума.  
Удар действительно был силен!

Малыш лежал ничком и не шевелился, а Курама как никогда ранее ненавидел решетку, не позволяющую дотянуться до джинчурики.

Бывало, что Наруто засыпал в подсознании и оставался до пробуждения в реальности. Но никогда раньше он не появлялся уже без сознания.   
А что, если это опасно? Если он навсегда останется тут, а его тело станет просто безмозглым овощем? Подлые шиноби устроят национальный праздник, и будут поддерживать в теле жизнь до упора, разом решив обе проблемы — с Курамой и Наруто!

— Папа Ку? — слабо позвал Наруто. 

Облегчение, накатившее на Кураму было сравнимо с его же ненавистью к Узумаки Мито. Он плюхнулся на свои же хвосты и облегченно выдохнул.  
Жив. В порядке. Осознает себя.

— Наруто, — Курама протянул лапу, желая хоть так поддержать обиженного джинчурики. — Это было очень опасно, малыш.   
— Ничего не опасно, — привычно заупрямился Наруто, сел и с недоумением потер лоб. Здесь у него не осталось и следа от удара, как не было и боли. Все это терпеливо ждало его там, в реальности.   
И надо бы настоять, чтобы Наруто заглянул в больницу, но получится ли? Больницу малыш не любил, в больнице его тоже не любили.   
Но помощь оказывали. И это Курама считал самым важным.

— Я… — Наруто расстроенно шмыгнул носом. — Я хотел научиться… не получилось, а сенсей говорит, что… 

Наруто опять шмыгнул и расплакался, а потом подскочил и бросился к лапе Курамы, привычно ища утешения. Забыв недавний разлад, устремился к самому близкому существу.

Курама сложил ладонь лодочкой и принялся укачивать Наруто, внутри ликуя от счастья. Малыш все еще принимает его! Ищет у него поддержки! Разговаривает!  
Глупая ошибка, несдержанный характер, все еще может быть исправлено!..

А сенсей Наруто — напыщенный кретин. О чем Курама честно сказал вслух. 

Высказывание оказалось для Наруто полным шоком. Слезы закончились, как по волшебству, а малыш уставился на Кураму круглыми глазами.  
Раньше Курама осторожнее подбирал слова. 

— У тебя все получается, малыш, а твой "сенсей" не желает этого замечать.   
— Не получается! — Наруто поспешил продемонстрировать характер и упрямо надул губы. — Ирука-сенсей хороший!   
— Нет, — твердо ответил Курама и улегся у решетки поудобнее. Им предстоял серьезный разговор. — Может быть, твой сенсей хороший человек, с чем я категорически не согласен.

Курама вообще знал только одного хорошего человека — Рикудо, по сути, бывшего ему отцом, и только одного, который плохим стать не успел, потому что Кьюби лично занялся его воспитанием.

— Но сенсей он никакой! Ну, или просто плохой. Он игнорирует и твой потенциал, и твои проблемы. Он просто дает информацию, вместо того, чтобы учить! Запомни, Наруто, запомни накрепко и никогда не сомневайся! И твой сенсей, и твои одноклассники, и нынешний хокаге скопом по силе не стоят и твоего пальца!

И шерстинки со среднего хвоста Курамы. Но это неважно, все равно их ждет одна судьба на всех. Кого-то раньше, кого-то позже, но одна.

Наруто недоуменно посмотрел на свою ладонь, сжимая и снова растопырив пальцы. 

— Но…   
— Никаких “но”, малыш. Тебя сдерживает лишь отсутствие знаний. Но немного упорства, внимательности к учебе и ты легко заменишь этого вашего старого пня — хокаге.   
— Я? Хокаге?! — Наруто опять вытаращил глаза, но теперь в них горел чистый восторг. — Правда?!   
— Правда, — Карума поднес мальчишку к самой морде и обдул теплым воздухом, чтобы высохли след слез. — И я тебя научу всему, что знаю сам.   
— Честно-честно?   
— Честно-честно, — пообещал Курама, и недоуменно моргнул.

Он только что пообещал, действительно пообещал научить Наруто всему? Всему, что знает сам?   
Идиот.   
Человеческий идиотизм — это заразно. 

Он же не человек, он держит свои обещания! Конечно, обычно это обещания что-нибудь или кого-нибудь уничтожить, но сам факт!

ОН ОБЕЩАЛ НАРУТО ОБУЧИТЬ ВСЕМУ, ЧТО ЗНАЕТ САМ!

Взял ничтожного человеческого детеныша в ученики!!! Хуже того, не просто детеныша — собственного джинчурики!

Милосердные Ками, которых придумали люди, об этом никто не должен узнать! Иначе Курама будет опозорен так, что придется самому залезть в печать и носа из неё не показывать.

Кажется, ему придется быть с Наруто намного искреннее, чем планировалось изначально.  
Ксо, как говорила Кушина.

— И, Наруто... Прости меня.   
— За что? — мальчишка, недоуменно нахмурился, отвлеченный от радужных перспектив. Кажется, мысленно он уже примерил смешную шляпу.   
— За то, что накричал на тебя. За то, что обозвал. Я был неправ и повел себя... нехорошо по отношению к тебе.

Наруто нахмурился сильнее, видимо вспоминая, за что же собственно злился на Кураму. И вспомнил, после заметного усилия. Жизнерадостная натура не позволяла долго помнить о плохом.  
И малыш не стал заострять внимание на обиде. Папа Ку ведь извинился. Он снова хороший и у них все будет хорошо. Воплощенная наивность…   
Играет на ладони Курамы. И лис с удовольствием подставил нос под объятия Наруто.

А часы после той ночи больше не тикали, продолжая исправно показывать время.  
Отстающее от реального ровно на 17 минут.


	4. Глава, в которой у Наруто появляются друзья

Усы у Третьего Хокаге вышли на загляденье. И шли ему необычайно. Словно были тут изначально, но кто-то спрятал их под гендзюцу.

Наруто даже показалось, что получив отсутствующие усы обратно, Третий разулыбался. Может быть, на расстоянии от горы Хокаге впечатление смажется, но пока Наруто просто радовался, что угрюмая каменная голова сменила выражение на более приветливое.

Этой скучной деревне нужно больше позитива! И Хокаге должны улыбаться! И прошлые каменные, и нынешний живой.  
Потому что Наруто думает, что так правильно, и отец с ним согласен!

— НАРУТО!!! 

Наруто покрепче ухватился за верхнюю губу Третьего, прежде чем посмотреть вниз. Как не вовремя! Вот чего б команде генинов не сделать перерыв на обед? Или выпить чаю! Солнце в зените, самое время засесть в какой-нибудь беседке и вести высокомудрые беседы.   
Зачем они вообще смотрели вверх&! Наруто еще не закончил очередной шедевр.

— Немедленно слезай, паршивец!!!   
— Не-а, — Наруто показал язык и локтем подтолкнул банку с оранжевой краской, до этого неустойчиво сбалансированную на краю ниши-щербины в щеке Третьего.

Банка летела недолго, зато пятно оставила знатное. Генины, естественно, от банки увернулись, а вот от брызг краски не убереглись.  
Наруто расхохотался. До чего же забавные у них стали лица!

Обязательно надо будет рассказать все отцу. Тот, конечно же, и так все видит, если не заснул, но Наруто расскажет и покажет со звуком! Со всеми криками и ругательствами!  
И покажет, НАСКОЛЬКО смешные были лица у генинов. И какими станут, когда те узнают, что краска особо стойкая и обычными средствами не оттирается.

Поняв, что возмущенным ором ничего не добьются, генины переглянулись, разошлись и побежали вверх по скале. Ха!   
Надеются поймать его, Наруто, мастера профессиональных розыгрышей!  
Да это еще лучшее развлечение, чем разукрасить лица Хокаге! И хорошая тренировка, как одобрительно соглашается папа Ку после очередной шалости.

— Ну, держись, паразит! — один из геннинов вырвался вперед и, оттолкнувшись от моста, прыгнул далеко вверх. 

Сейчас! 

Наруто перевернул заготовленную банку с синей краской. Генин не мог увернуться в полете, и краска окатила его полностью!   
На мгновение Наруто стало совестно: ведь едкая краска могла попасть в глаза или рот, а это больно и невкусно, но потом вспомнил, что если его поймают, то точно не станут заботиться о целостности нарутовских ушей и за них же оттащат к сенсею.  
Или сразу Хокаге.

А значит, нечего тратить время на сожаление, тратя бесценную фору. Кивнув самому себе, Наруто сложил печати, создавая сразу двух девчачьих клонов, которые разбежались в разные стороны, а сам спрыгнул вниз, накидывая хенге.

Пока охрана дворца каге спорит с генинами, погнавшимися за клонами, пока те бегают вокруг с возмущенными криками, требуя от Наруто показаться и исправить содеянное непотребство, сам Наруто спокойно удалился по главной улице.  
Неторопливым шагом, исполненным собственного достоинства и гордости за хорошо сделанное дело.

У Ичираку Рамен, как всегда, одуряюще пахло свежей лапшой и мясом. Живот забурчал, напоминая, что Наруто завтракал очень давно — четыре часа назад! — а обед еще надо приготовить. Он решительно свернул к раменной, машинально шаря в карманах. Деньги заканчивались, а следующее пособие только через несколько дней. Ну ладно, у него дома полно сухой лапши. Отец опять станет бурчать и требовать от Наруто правильного питания. Ничего. Он каждый раз бурчит.   
Зато против Ичираку Рамен ничего не имеет! 

— Привет, Наруто, — Теучи-сан стоял над парящей кастрюлей. — Дежурное?   
— Ага! — радостно кивнул Наруто, запрыгивая на табурет. — Двойное! 

Он выставил вперед руку с оттопыренными указательным и средним пальцами. Теучи-сан добродушно улыбнулся и кликнул Аяме. Ожидая порции, Наруто заложил руки за голову и улыбнулся.   
День выдался замечательный. Начался хорошо. И вот уже обед, а он столько успел сделать!  
Осталось только сдать экзамен и все будет просто великолепно. Отец после экзамена обещал показать новую технику. Сказал, что ею не могли овладеть великие джонины древности, но Наруто обязательно справится. Потому что как же иначе! Он ведь будущий Хокаге. 

На этой мысль Наруто слегка приуныл. Отец верил в него, но всегда говорил, что до заветной шапки Наруто еще учиться и учиться. Лет десять.   
А это так долго! 

— Двойная порция фирменного, — перед Наруто опустилась огромная миска с раменом, мясом и овощами. — Приятного аппетита!   
— Спасибо! — Все печали о долгой дороге до шапки Хокаге как ветром выдуло из головы, и Наруто принялся за еду. 

Разрисовать гору Хокаге было не так-то просто, на каждого из них ушла просто прорва сил. Но и отмывать их будут дня два, не меньше. И все это время все население деревни будет наслаждаться плодами талантов Наруто.  
И отца, но об этом никто не знает.   
Это их секрет!

— Ты не опоздаешь? — участливо спросил Теучи-сан.   
— А? — Наруто запихнул в рот особенно большой клубок лапши.   
— Экзамен. Он начнется через пятнадцать минут.   
— О! 

Он совсем забыл о времени!   
Правильно отец говорил — надо носить с собой часы!   
Хотя он носит! Там же, где отец живет!

— Спасибобылооченьвкусно! — Наруто ссыпал на стойку все монеты, что нашлись в кармане, явно больше, чем стоила лапша, но тут у него счет открыт, поест в следующий раз!   
— Удачи! — крикнул уже в спину Теучи-сан, а Наруто уже бежал по улице, не особо заботясь, чтобы не доставлять неудобства прохожим. Его в деревне все равно не любят, так почему он должен волноваться об этих людях? 

Он опоздал на минуту. Ровно на одну минуту! Но двери аудитории все равно оказались закрыты. Наруто тряхнул головой и постучался. Не дождавшись ответа, вошел внутрь.   
Ирука-сенсей и Мизуки-сенсей повернулись к нему. Ирука-сенсей выглядел недовольным… как всегда. Зато Мизуки-сенсей улыбнулся и кивнул на ряд парт. 

— Нет, — покачал головой Ирука-сенсей. — Я не разрешал тебе входить, Наруто. Ты опоздал!   
— Всего на несколько минут, сенсей! — Наруто состроил жалобное выражение лица. — Я все выучил на этот раз! Честно-честно!   
— Даже если так, Наруто, ты опоздал на экзамен. — Ирука-сенсей отвернулся. — Попробуй в следующем году прийти на испытание вовремя! 

Наруто нахмурился. Это… это нечестно! Он лучше всех в классе! Может быть, Сакура лучше решает задачки, а заносчивый Саске разбирается в тонких техниках — но у Наруто самое лучшее хенге! Самые стойкие клоны! И у него лучшая реакция!   
Он действительно готов к этому экзамену! 

— Наруто, выйди, — Ирука-сенсей что-то записывал. — Подойдешь завтра утром, мы поговорим о дополнительных занятиях этим летом.   
— Но!..   
— Не отвлекай остальных от экзамена, Наруто! 

Наруто ощутил, как вспыхнули щеки и зачесались полоски. Он мог хоть сейчас показать Ируке-сенсею все проходные дзюцу, заполнить комнату своими иллюзорными копиями!   
Он имел полное право на хитай и звание генина! Но сенсей никогда не слушал Наруто, как бы убедительно он не говорил, и какие бы доводы не использовал, а если схватить хитай и удрать его точно изловят и с позором отведут к Хокаге.   
И об экзамене можно будет забыть на два года вместо одного.

Поэтому Наруто вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. С грохотом. Плевать. если кому-то в аудитории это помешает сдать экзамен, значит они точно не имеют права быть шиноби.

Сердито пнув стену, Наруто побрел на выход. Отец все видел. Может быть, не понял, что произошло, ведь он не слышит происходящее… но наверняка волнуется. Правильно будет сейчас найти укромный уголок, погрузить в то странное состояние полусна-полуяви, которое отец называет трансом, попросить совета…   
Но что скажет отец на его очередной провал? 

Что Наруто сам во всем виноват. Отец вчера несколько раз напомнил о важности экзамена и просил не опаздывать. А Наруто весь день занимался разукрашиванием каменных Хокаге. Да, получилось отлично, и было весело.   
Но не настолько, чтобы позволить себе провалить экзамен и еще на год застрять в Академии.

Во дворе Наруто уселся на качели, угрюмо уставившись на выход из Академии.   
Ирука-сенсей не такой строгий, каким хочет казаться. Наруто подойдет к нему после экзамена, попросит прощение и, быть может, сдаст тест. Иначе перед отцом будет совсем уж стыдно.

Минуты текли медленно, а часы так и вовсе ползли, как будто издеваясь. Наруто с трудом боролся с сонливостью. Провалиться к отцу прямо сейчас он не хотел и боялся.   
А экзамен тянулся бесконечно. И Ирука-сенсей говорит, что это Наруто отстает! Ха!

Сколько у них в классе учеников? Да он один бы сдал за всех разом еще полчаса назад! И потом еще раз!

Когда в распахнутые двери Академии высыпалась толпа самодовольных выпускников, уже смеркалось. И собралась толпа родителей, которые пришли их поздравить.  
Наруто погрустнел еще больше, наблюдая, как родители Сакуры обнимают дочь, как мать Кибы лохматит его волосы, пока всюду следующий за ней огромный пес толкает его носом в плечо. Даже Шикаку-сан пришел, и младший Нара с видом помирающего от скуки демонстрировал ему новехонький хитай! 

А его отец прийти не сможет. Потому что Наруто полный неумеха, до сих пор не может снять печать! Даже не понимает, как подступиться, хотя полностью выучил начальный курс фуиндзюцу и дымовые печати для розыгрышей делает сам!

Наруто шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть счастливые лица однокурсников. Ирука-сенсей его заметит и сам подойдет. Тогда они поговорят. А пока… пока Наруто просто не хочет видеть, как остальные на него пялятся.  
С превосходством.

Обычно он игнорировал все это. Странные взгляды, пустые насмешки, шепотки за спиной и равнодушие со стороны сенсеев. Вот как сейчас, когда несколько женщин даже шепчут что-то о “том самом мальчишке!”. Том самом мальчишке, с которым нельзя дружить. Наруто привык, но все равно обидно.   
Пусть в Академии у него появилось несколько приятелей, его единственный настоящий друг - отец.   
Которому он не может помочь. 

Наруто глубоко вздохнул, чтобы не расплакаться. Отец говорит, что слезы признак слабости, а слабость можно показывать лишь перед самыми близкими. Поэтому сейчас он сдержится, даже если потребуется до крови прикусить щеку.

— Эй, Наруто. Привет. 

Наруто обернулся. Мизуки-сенсей. С привычной доброй улыбкой и заботой в глазах. Наруто он нравился больше Ируки-сенсея, но отец говорил, что оба они, и Мизуки, и Ирука полные неумехи. 

— Мизуки-сенсей, — Наруто спрыгнул с качелей и кивнул. — Я хотел поговорить об экзамене, и…   
— Не хочешь пройтись? — предложил Мизуки-сенсей, улыбнувшись еще шире.  
— Но Ирука-сенсей…   
— Он пока занят. Ему требуется заполнить бумаги, и с ним обязательно захочет поговорить Хокаге-сама... — Мизуки-сенсей пожал плечами. — У нас есть час или два.  
— Я подожду.   
— Тогда я не смогу рассказать тебе о экзамене, — сенсей развернулся к воротам Академии. — Слишком много лишних ушей, тебе не кажется? 

Наруто выглянул за спину сенсея. Действительно, многие продолжали на него смотреть. Или они смотрели на Мизуки-сенсея, осмелевшегося к нему подойти?   
Почему все так его не любят?..   
Надоело.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Наруто. В конце концов, невежливо отказывать старшему, тем более учителю.   
Мизуки кивнул ответ и положив руку на плечо Наруто, словно был ему отцом или старшим братом, повел прочь от Академии. 

Наруто надеялся, что Мизуки-сенсей отведет его в раменную. Ирука-сенсей так пару раз делал, пытаясь объяснить Наруто важность дисциплины. Пока Наруто ел, он не задавал вопросы, на которые сенсей не любил отвечать, и при этом слушал.  
Пффф, они с отцом сразу разгадали детский трюк сенсея.  
Но рамен! Рамен из Ичираку!

Увы, Мизуки-сенсей повел его прочь от центра. Странно… 

— Не вини Ируку, Наруто, — внезапно заговорил сенсей, когда они проходили пустым переулком. — Он строг, но справедлив.   
— Не заметно, — буркнул Наруто. — Я опоздал всего на минуту!   
— Да, но Икука должен поддерживать дисциплину. Что случиться, если сенсей выделит одного единственного ученика?

Наруто хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. А то Мизуки-сенсей сам не видит, что его и так выделяют. Его единственного сторонятся, как прокаженного. И его единственного не пустили на экзамен. Между прочим, Шикамару почти всегда опаздывает. И спит на занятиях!   
Но его сенсей с экзамена не выгнал! 

— Пойми, Ируке сложнее именно с тобой, потому что у вас с ним схожая судьба. Он сирота и свой путь он проделал в полном одиночестве.   
— Но… — Наруто опустил взгляд и нахмурился. — Но я всего лишь хотел сдать экзамен. Очень хотел! 

Мизуки-сенсей хмыкнул. 

— Ты все еще можешь это сделать. В этом году.

Наруто с радостным удивлением посмотрел на сенсея, не смея поверить в свою удачу. Если он все-таки сдаст тест в этом году, то отец не станет сильно его ругать! То есть, не ругать, конечно, отец вообще крайне редко его ругает…   
Но регулярно отчитывает, потому что считает, что Наруто слишком легкомысленный!

— Понимаешь, Наруто, ты очень одаренный мальчик. 

Наруто кивнул. Он знает, с самого детства. Ничего нового Мизуки-сенсей пока не озвучил. 

— И Ирука слишком строг к тебе еще и по этой причине. С того, кто может больше, больше и спрос. Тебе надо убедить Ируку, что ты в полной мере развиваешь свои способности. Доказать, что ты достоин звания генина.   
— Я готов! — Наруто сжал кулаки. — Я могу создать клонов… и печати у меня получаются! Я хорош в маскировке и установке ловушек! И обращаюсь с чакрой получше многих!   
— Этого было бы достаточно для кого-нибудь посредственного, — разочарованно протянул Мизуки-сенсей и цокнул языком. — Программа Академии рассчитана на обычных детей. А ты очень, очень талантливый мальчик.   
— Тогда… — Наруто подумал, что он может войти в транс, попросить отца научить какой-нибудь хитрой технике и показать все Ируке-сенсею, но потом вспомнил, что отец строго-настрого запретил рассказывать о его существовании и о том, что Наруто может с ним говорить. Ирука-сенсей и Мизуки-сенсей наверняка бы поняли и полюбили бы папу Ку, но раз отец запретил… — Как мне это сделать?   
— В хранилище Хокаге множество интересных техник. И думаю, одна из них тебе подойдет как нельзя лучше.   
— Хранилище Хокаге? — Наруто улыбнулся. Мизуки-сенсей хочет, чтобы Наруто проник во дворец! Ха! Раз плюнуть! Уж такое Ирука-сенсей не проигнорирует и точно отдаст ему хитай! Еще и извинится! И Наруто обязательно его простит, только... не сразу. Ирука-сенсей хороший… просто строгий. Почти как отец.  
— Ты сможешь это сделать, Наруто?   
— Конечно! Хоть сейчас!  
— Хорошо. Когда добудешь свитки, иди в лес на север от деревни и попытайся разобраться в технике, а я приведу Ируку и он сам увидит, насколько ты способный ученик.   
— Договорились! Я сделаю это, верь мне! — Наруто вскинул сжатую в кулак руку. Мизуки-сенсей улыбнулся и растрепал ему волосы.

Отец будет им гордиться!

*** 

Наруто с упоением читал свиток, забыв обо всем. Отец о таком не рассказывал! Почему, интересно? Считал, что рано? Не знал?  
Хотя нееет, папа Ку знает все!

Как просто! И как полезно! Словно рамен быстрого приготовления! Кто бы первым ни додумался до этой техники, он просто гений! Ха! Теперь Наруто не придется мучаться, отмеряя точное количество чакры на хлипких иллюзорных клонов, у него теперь будут настоящие двойники.

Наруто не сдержал смешок, представив, сколько всего он сможет сотворить с их помощью. И теперь у него будут настоящие друзья помимо отца. А кто может быть лучшим другом, если не ты сам?   
Или десяток тебя. Или два!

С этим ниндзюцу он сможет ПОЛНОСТЬЮ раскрасить лица Хокаге. И дворец в придачу! И одновременно обедать в Ичираку! И купаться! И гулять! 

Только сначала надо проверить, все ли он правильно понял. А то вдруг для этой техники надо как-то по особому подавать чакру?

Наруто помнит, как отец учил его правильно двигаться и как сам Наруто не мог понять его объяснений и путался в конечностях. А ведь тоже сначала казалось просто. И потом, когда он научился — аж сам удивлялся, что сначала пришлось трудно. Но теперь он почти взрослый. У него все получится с первого раза! 

Наруто свернул свиток и повесил себе за спину. Вещь ценная старая и ценная, будет неудобно, если он по рассеяности оставит её в лицу. Перед Хокаге будет неудобно, а Ирука-сенсей опять будет его ругать. 

Прикрыв глаза и глубоко вздохнув, Наруто сложил печать и сосредоточился на токе чакры. 

— Каге Буншин-но-дзюцу!

Раздался тихий хлопок. Вздрагивая от предвкушения и волнения, Наруто открыл глаза. Перед ним стояла его копия. Привычный вид — отец давным-давно научил его создавать иллюзии, и даже менять их.

— Получилось! — другой Наруто ликующе подпрыгнул на месте. — Получилось!   
— Правда?   
— А то! 

Наруто подставил ладонь для хлопка. 

— А на сколько тебя хватит?   
— Откуда мне-то знать? В свитке написано! 

Действительно. Он прочел, как сделать теневого клона, а что это такое — посмотрел мельком. Просто понял, что клон будет настоящей копией, и все. 

— Потом посмотрю… хочешь поиграть? 

Клон пожал плечами и внезапно ткнул Наруто в плечо. 

— Ты водишь! — хихикнул он и запрыгнул на ближайшее дерево.

Наруто было кинулся вслед за клоном, и затормозил, проехавшись по траве. Для догонялок нужно больше народу. Он видел, как другие дети играли в салки. И прятки. И еще во что-то… Сосредоточившись, Наруто направил чакру, и вокруг него с хлопком появился еще десяток клонов. 

— А теперь водишь ты! — Наруто толкнул ближайшего и бросился бежать. 

Его копии со смехом рассыпались во все стороны, а осаленный кинулся ловить хоть кого-нибудь. 

Салки с клонами вышли веселыми. Даже веселее, чем догонялки с охраной дворца и патрулями. Эта техника просто чудо! Отец за него порадуется. Он всегда ворчит, когда Наруто просит с ним поиграть, а теперь у Наруто всегда будет с кем поиграть! 

— Ой! — один из клонов свалился с дерева и при ударе об землю исчез так же, как появился. С хлопком и дымом.   
— Ааа… — Наруто остановился, не понимая, откуда появилось чувство отбитого бока, и еще один клон не успел затормозить, врезался в него и сбил с ног. — Аккуратней!   
— Чего это он, а? — клон быстро скатился с оригинала и посмотрел на рассеивающийся дым.   
— Точно! — Наруто хлопнул себя по лбу. — Вы же от повреждений исчезаете.   
— Ну! — Клон насупился. — Это нечестно!   
— Ага!  
— Мне надо подумать, — Наруто заткнул уши. Оказывается, когда его много, у него такой громкий голос. Голоса.  
Иллюзии были гораздо тише, и столько претензий к создателю не имели!

— Эй! — поняв, что много в такой обстановке он не надумает, Наруто сложил печать, отпуская технику. С синхронным хлопком и облаком дыма — надо запомнить на будущее, что развеянные клоны могут заменить дымовую завесу — клоны исчезли.

Ничего. Даже если обиделись, Наруто не будет вызывать их прямо сейчас. Остынут и в следующий раз они поиграют во что-то менее травматичное. Может быть, кто съест больше рамена?   
Вот только где найти на это деньги… 

Наруто устроился под деревом, облокотившись на толстый выступающий корень и с удивлением обнаружил, что устал. И еще испачкал одежду. Отцу не нравится, когда Наруто ходит неопрятным. Ниндзя должен внушать уважение, а не быть смешным. Сам Наруто ничего смешного в грязной одежде не видел, но если отец так говорит… 

— Наруто! — Наруто поднял голову. Перед ним стоял запыхавшийся Ирука-сенсей. Чем-то опять недовольный. — Вот я тебя и поймал!   
— А вы быстро! — Наруто смущенно улыбнулся и почесал в затылке. — Я еще не все техники выучил.


End file.
